


The King's Brother Who Accomplished All

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [30]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Richard Duke of Gloucester, brother to King Edward IV and son to Richard Duke of York, could achieve everything. He had proven his skills in the battlefield, administration, and continuity of his line.But what about love?Can he somehow make Lady Anne Neville to accept his love after being scarred from her marriage with Lancaster?Based on the fairy tale "The King's Son who Feared Nothing"





	The King's Brother Who Accomplished All

"To Dickon, my brother the Duke of Gloucester!" King Edward raised his goblet. "His victory over the Scots!"

Everyone applauded except for George Duke of Clarence, Anthony Woodville, and of course the Queen Elizabeth Woodville. 

"How is it in the North?" Their mother Duchess Cecily asked.

"It's all well," Richard replied.

"And Anne?" 

"She is expecting."

That brought a smile to Cecily's face. George couldn't hide his jealousy. Seriously, what could Richard _not_ accomplish?

"You accomplished everything Dickon," George started. "Maybe one day you can get the cro-"

Cecily stopped him before he could continue. Had he finished, it would be an act of treason.

"I am very content with what I have," Richard replied. "As Lord of the North and with Anne."

* * *

He was trained by Warwick since age six. Despite his fallout with King Edward, Warwick had been a great mentor. Richard had grew up a capable warrior and skillful military leader. Before marrying Anne, he also fathered two children with his mistress Katherine Haute. Having bastards was something noblemen and royal princes were expected to do, and even encouraged. After he wedded Anne, however, unlike other noblemen and King Edward, he arranged a good marriage for Katherine. He took in his bastard children and never bedded any other woman other than Anne.

Before her marriage to Richard, Anne wedded Edward of Lancaster. Richard had heard that the marriage was unkind and rough. Because of the treatment she received from Lancaster, Anne was rather reserved and silent before him although they knew each other since childhood. On their wedding night, she slept like she were dead, as if she was afraid to consummate the marriage.

But the marriage had to be consummated.

And Richard didn't have the heart to force her. Perhaps it was because he loves her.

Nights went on with the two slept side by side. Finally, Richard knew he had to fix it.

***

The evening before they retired to bed, he had her usual favorites served on the meal table. He filled her goblets with fine wine and made a few remarks on the works she did around the castle. Anne did not ignore him, but it was obvious that she would rather keep a distance. After they retired to bed, Richard continued to chat with her. Anne answered him, with her eyes closed.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. 

It made her shudder, but then she seemed to calm. 

He pulled her close and slept with her in his arms.

She woke up in the next morning, startled to find him holding her. Richard tightened his arms around her and she closed her eyes again until Richard kissed her. It was not until Richard left she finally left the bed.

Her behaviors was different the rest of the day. She even smiled at him.

***

When they retired to bed on the second night, Richard spoke about the her charity to the poor and the orphans. 

"Did they like the apple cider?" He asked, as he unlaced her nightgown.

"They did," Anne nodded.

"You brought them milk as well?"

"It'd be good for them."

Richard carried on the conversation as he massaged her breast. He drew circles around her areola and rubbed her nipple. Anne blushed heavily. She inhaled deeply as he leaned down to lick her nipple. She curved her body in response to waves of pleasure as he suckled her breasts. When he stopped to kiss her, Anne realized that half of her body is exposed to him. She turned away with her back to him. 

Richard just let her be. He caressed her back until she fell asleep.

***

On the third night, Anne turned her back to him as he joined her in bed. Maybe she was confused. Richard's treatment towards her was so different from Lancaster's.

"Your mother is pardoned," Richard told her as he climbed into the bed. "I will take her in."

He slipped his hand under her garment and caressed her body. He kissed her neck and rubbed her belly. He found her thighs pressed tightly together. Moving his hands away from her thighs, he pulled up her garments to kiss her back. 

Finally, Anne turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

 _Acceptance_.

"Open your legs," he said to her softly. 

With some reluctance, Anne pulled up her garment and allowed his hand to touch her feminine parts. She moaned when he inserted his fingers.

"You feel anything different?" He asked.

Anne nodded.

"Bedding isn't just duty," he said. "It's also desire."

***

On the fourth night, Richard found Anne waiting for him in bed. Instead of turning her back to him, she was sitting up.

"I need a goblet of wine, a piece of sweet meat, and a slice of cheese," she said. 

Now she sounded more like the Anne he knew before Warwick joined Lancastrians.

He had the servants brought them to the bedchamber and Anne ate them. After finishing the wine, she tugged her garment over her head. Richard joined her in bed and the two made love.

"I don't bed you out of duty," he said. "I bed you because I want to."

Soon, Anne was with child.

* * *

He returned to the North and Anne received him in the courtyard. She was six months pregnant.

Richard kissed her and rubbed her belly under her cloak, feeling the baby's kicking.

"How is your mother?" She asked.

"She's well," Richard replied. "And yours?"

"Adapting," Anne said. 

For a moment, Richard thought about what George had said. 

_"You accomplished everything Dickon. Maybe one day you can get the-_

_Crown._

Quickly, Richard shook that thought away. He had all the accomplishments he needed. Most important of all, the baby in Anne's belly.

The baby would be his heir and above all, the result of love between himself and Anne. 

 

 

 


End file.
